This invention relates to a data registering system which is capable of automatically checking for errors in input data.
In the usual electronic calculator provided with a keyboard, data is keyed in by the operator. When coupling data by a keying operation, the operator of course has to exercise care for coupling data without any mistake. Usually, this kind of electronic calculator is also provided with a display section for displaying the data corresponding to the operated keys so that the operator can visually confirm the data keyed in. However, it is likely that the coupled data is registered without being checked when the operator is heedless. Therefore, there is a possibility of registering erroneous data. Erroneous registration of data such as amount data in the case of a cash register or commodity code data may not be settled up merely as such but is prone to discredit the shop. For this reason, it must be avoided by all means. Where a great deal of data are coupled from a keyboard, however, it is difficult to completely eliminate erroneous data registration.
The object of the invention is to provide a data registering system which can automatically check whether coupled data is right.